


How the Old Dog learned New Tricks

by yenside



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/yenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor regenerates. It doesn't go how he expected. (Mirren!Doctor fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Old Dog learned New Tricks

The bullet enters just above his right heart, at an upwards angle. Passes out through his back and embeds itself in the wall behind him. The second bullet rips through his left shoulder, sloppily aimed and that jerks him back against the wall, leaves a splatter of dark orange against the dark metallic green.

He can form a 3d model in his head instantly using the trajectory. The first's nicked an artery, just a little but unless he's on the operating table 5 minutes ago he's going to bleed out.

He's got a few minutes. He presses the heel of his palm to his chest and it's wet.

2 and a half minutes, say, to get back to the TARDIS.

Okay, he can do that. Kthel is shouting. He was shot 3 seconds ago. He stands and can feel the blood trickle down his shirt. He blocks out the pain receptors first so they won't bother him.

Today's monster is standing in front of him, and the smoke curls up from the barrel in slow motion. Kthel tackles him, disarms the gun in 3 movements and knocks him over the head. Judoon will be on their way, they have a heavy presence in Waterlion District.

He staggers forward and with a few flicks of the vast array of switches disables the containment device trapping the TARDIS and the stash of illegal weaponry. He flicks a few more switches and in 5 minutes the containment device will turn on what it contains. His legs nearly buckle. 2 minutes.

Kthel is by his side and he can just about feel a cool, smooth hand on his arm, shaky because he's bleeding dark orange and even Silurians shy away from blood.

"Doctor you've been shot!"

"Yes, I realise that. It's alright just- help me back to the TARDIS?" He smiles, tried to make it reassuring but that probably isn't working. His whole body is trembling.

Kthel takes his arm and he manages to stride over to the TARDIS, clicks his fingers and thinks and it opens.

He staggers in and the blood is wet on his chest, he's slowed his hearts but every time they pump more blood leaks out. He's only just got used to this chin too, it's really not fair, Kthel is worrying at his side but he has to direct them somewhere safe.

Energy starts to play over the wound on his chest and shoulder he's sure it's doing the same at his back. Right, he's definitely regenerating. Shot again, how disappointing.

"Okay you're going to need to-" he hisses as a spike of pain overloads his block and ow ow ow he really hates being shot.

"Step back. I'm going to regenerate."

"You're going to what?" Kthel is panicking. Okay, how do you deal with a panicking Silurian... the same way you deal with anything else, probably

"Complete cellural regeneration, tricky process but I'm going to go all gold and glowy and end up looking completely different and it requires quite a bit of concentration so you- if you could step back that would be brilliant."

He can feel the regeneration hot against his face and he starts to see Kthel step back, hand raised and he thinks of River, how she probably wouldn't recognise him but she's gone from him now and then his brain goes onto automatic and everything is gold..

...

He's sat on the floor. His hands go to the top of his head and yes short hair that's good, check the face with new fingers- small and angular, wrinkles aww he liked running around looking young, new teeth oh that he will never get used to and then he looks at his hands and okay smallish, long nails, pulls his hair so he can check the colour-grey, still not ginger _damn_.

Kthel is staring at him, mouth gaping in shock and he realises he's probably been rambling out loud but okay finish the checklist all limbs and fingers accounted for, toes feel normal torso feels-<

Oh

_OH_

That's probably why Kthel was staring.

"Oh, that I wasn't expecting" he hears himself (herself?) say. It sounds strange to his ears, high and upper class and he is violently reminded of Susan's voice and okay he's going to focus on his body for now, that sounds good. His clothes are bloodsoaked and far too large for him and he's going to go to the wardrobe and figure out his pronouns after he's decently dressed.

"Right Kthel, I'm going to go get changed and then after I've decided what clothes I like this time round THEN we are going to go check and make sure the Judoon suitably apprehended Dvaro and then! Then, we are going to have tea and we will be able to discuss the fact that I'm a woman this time round which has never happened before and neither of us are going to worry or panic - I'm going to the wardrobe."

He turns on his heel and walks on autopilot to the wardrobe room. Which theoretically wouldn't work because the TARDIS likes to redecorate but she's nice enough to nudge him in the right direction.

He strips out of the blood stained clothes, tosses them in a hamper. He liked that coat.

Coat, yes that sounds good but maybe something in cream? Ooh no a waistcoat that sounds wonderful, maybe try to find something in cream and-

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. New face, oldish but kind looking, thin body still good for running, probably old enough that he won't have to worry about any lady body business and-

Undergarments.

Yes he'll look for those first it's a bit cold in here.

It takes a good half hour but he's finally put together. A beige shirt, cream waistcoat, burgundy overcoat, chocolate brown trousers and sensible black boots. And a cream boater hat. He still likes hats. She still likes hats. Figure out the pronouns later.

Time to check on the assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Helen Mirren's recent interview.


End file.
